SCREAM 4
by mikeslikb
Summary: Like Mother, Like Daughter It all starts again. Sidney, Gale, Dewey and few others meet a new killer or killers.
1. Chapter 1

01/28/07

By: mikeslikb

The phone rings continuously before Gale rushes into the livingroom to answer it.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she yelled, annoyed with the non-stop ringing.

She picks up the phone and puts it to her ear. "Hello?" she says, taking the phone with her as she walks.

"Hello, Gale..." the voice says.

Gale walks into her home-office and sits at her desk where her laptop rests. She smiles, "Whose this?" she asks, leaving the phone on her shoulder, holding it with her head as she types.

"Who do you think this is?" the voice asks.

Gale rolled her eyes as she scrolled up her computer page. The computer wrote,

**The Woodsboro Murders : 25 Years Later**

By: Gale Weathers Riley

"Hm... let's see, I think this is some freak asshole who thinks he's funny." she said, sarcastically, smiling as she grabbed the phone again and put her elbow on the desk.

"Oh," the voice laughed. "You have a funny sense of humor for a..."

Gale interrupted, "for a what? A reporter? A journalist? How 'bout the most popular line... a dead woman?"

The voice laughed again, "that's a good one. Right on the money. Guess we don't need to play a little game with your life. You're right on the money."

"Yup. And you're lucky..." she said, leaning back in her chair.

"Oh yeah, why is that?" the voice asked.

"'cause, you're only the, hm, let's see, third caller this month pretending to be the infamous ghost masked killer when in reality you're just some punk ass kid that goes to school with my daughter and that makes you lucky enough to have me on the phone this long."

"Oh yes, you're daughter, Tatum."

"Yeah, Tatum Riley." Gale said, smirking.

"Sorry, Gale. I'm not just some punk ass kid pretending... I'm the real thing." the voice said before a brick came flying through the window.

Gale jumped up. "You motherfucker!" she yelled, hanging up the phone. She then picked up the brick. "Shit!" she yelled. She then dialed the police.

"Woodsboro Police department, how can I help you?" a familiar voice asked.

"Dewey!" she said, going out to the livingroom.

"Gale?" he asked. "What's wrong?"leaning back in his chair.

"Some little shit just called and threw a brick through my office window!" she said, going back into the livingroom and looking out the window, trying to see if she saw anyone.

"Gale, calm down. They're probably gone anyway. It was probably just some kids that go to Woodsboro High." he leaned up and picked up some files, turning his chair and putting them into a file cabinet.

"Yeah, no kidding." she said, scoffing, irritated.

"Look, Gale, I'm about to punch out. I'll be home after I pick up Tatum at Sid's." he said.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit." she said. She put the phone down on the charger. She then walked back into her office and picked up her laptop off of the desk when she realized that the broken window was now open. She squinted in confusion and then felt scared. She was breathing heavily. She put her computer down and grabbed her cell phone off of the desk. She went to her contacts and found Dewey's name. But before she could press the "send", she realized that her article had been erased and something else had been written in red letters,

DON'T TURN AROUND, GALE

Right then, Gale heard behind her, the sound of a knife being released. She quickly picked up and laptop and turned, throwing it at this person dressed in the trademark ghost masked outfit.

"Ah!" they yelled, falling to the floor.

Gale kicked them in the face and then ran out of her office, before they grabbed her ankle and pulled her down, causing her to fall on her face, dropping her cell phone. They got up and pulled her ankle, stabbing her in the upper leg. She screamed and kicked them with her other foot in the chest, throwing them back.

She crawled over to her phone as fast as she could and pressed send on Dewey's name. The phone began calling. She then turned around and saw them coming after her.

"No!" she yelled, throwing her phone, the only thing she could to stop them.

Dewey sat in his car, about to start the engine when his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and seen 'Gale'. He opened his phone. "Gale?" he said before he heard in the background her screaming. "Gale!" he yelled.

"Dewey!" she yelled, crawling as fast as she could away from the intruder who kept coming at her. "Dewey!" she yelled again.

They came, walking rather slow as if they were sure of themself. They pulled their knife out again. Gale tried to keep crawling, but she wasn't getting very far. They jumped on top of her and stabbed her twice in the side and then pulled her upper body up and slammed her off the floor, then got up off of her and rushed to her cell phone.

"Gale!" Dewey yelled and yelled.

The intruder walked back over to Gale with the phone in their hand. They took the voice changer out of their pocket and put it to their mouth. "Listen to your wife scream one last time, Dewey..." they said, hitting the speaker phone on.

"No! GALE!" he yelled again.

They put the phone down on the side table next to the couch and grabbed Gale by the hair and pulled her up again.

"GALE! I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!" Dewey yelled.

"Deeewweeeyy..." Gale, in a weak voice said.

They held Gale up and with their other hand pulled the knife back and then quickly stabbed Gale, hard and deep in her mid-back. She screamed a piercing scream before the killer pulled the knife out and let her hair go, letting her body slap to the floor.

"NO! GALE!" Dewey yelled, opening his car door, about to get out when someone behind him in the back seat grabbed his head, covering his mouth and pulling him back. They wore the same ghost masked outfit. Dewey tried to pull their hand off and hit them but they had him down tight.

"You've been stabbed one too many times, Dewey!" they said, in the distinct voice before slicing his throat. They let him go before his body fell, falling half out, his hands hitting the concrete and his body just laying there.

**SCREAM**

**4**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Scream series, only just the characters I created for this one.

Sidney laid on her couch, flipping through the channels. Her father sat on the other couch reading. The two couches were still separated by a small coffee table. As Sidney flipped through the channels, she noticed that the infamous movie Stab 2 was playing. It was the ending scene right before Cotton Weary shot Mrs. Debra Loomis who was holding a knife to Sidney's neck. Sidney watched the scene in a bit of disgust.

"Sid, shouldn't Mark be home by now?" Neal asked, trying to get her to stop watching.

Sidney looked over at her father and then looked at a clock above the television. "Does that say eleven-thirty?" she said, squinting.

"Yeah. Doesn't he usual get home at nine-thirty?"

Sidney sat up. "Yeah. Maybe something happened." she turned off the television with the remote and grabbed the phone. She stood up and walked out of the livingroom and into the hall, turning on the phone when she heard Tatum laugh loudly upstairs. She turned it off and went back into the livingroom. "Dad?"

"Yeah, Sid?" he asked, looking up.

"Dewey never showed up to get Tatum?" she asked.

Her father turned his head in question. "Wait, she's still up there with Ray?" he asked.

"I just heard her laugh." Sidney said as she walked back out of the livingroom, through the hall and up the stairs to Ray's room.

She knocked twice and then went in. In Ray's room, Ray was on the bed, laying with Tatum as they watched A Nightmare On Elm Street.

"Hey, Mom," Ray said, looking over at her.

"Hey guys," she said, walking over to the bed. "Tatum, did your dad call?" she asked.

"No... Oh man, I forgot that he was coming to get me." she said.

"Well, it's eleven-thirty." Sid said.

"What?" she said, jumping up and looking at Ray's alarm clock.

"Is Dad home?" Ray asked.

"No. He hasn't called either. I'll call the station." Sidney said.

"I'll call my mom." Tatum said, taking out her cell phone and calling the house. The phone rang a few a times but no one answered.

"No one's answering at the station." Sidney said, hanging up the phone.

"No one's answering at my house." Tatum hung it up. "I'll call her cell." she said, putting the number into her phone.

"I'll try Mark's cell."

Meanwhile, downstairs, Sidney's father turned the television back on and Stab 2 was just ending. Her father looked at the remote to find the channel changing button when the news interrupted the movie credits.

"We interrupt Stab 2 which some breaking and yet ironic news." the reporter took a breath. "We're sadly... reporting that reporter Gale Weathers Riley and her husband, former Deputy Dwight Riley have, um, have been murdered." Sidney's father was in shock. He turned the television off quickly and took a deep breath. He wasn't sure what to do.

Sidney was still up in her son's room, trying to call her husband. She called a few times but he did not answer.

"My mom's phone is off." Tatum said.

"Her phone's never off." Ray said.

Suddenly, the telephone rang. Sidney answered it. "Hello?"

"Sid... it's me," Mark said.

"Mark, what's goin' on? It's eleven-thirty where are you? Dewey never showed up to get Tatum." she said.

"Sid..." he said.

"What?"

Tatum and Ray sat and listened to Sidney on the phone.

"Something happened."

"What?"

"I'm on my way home. I'll be there in five minutes. Don't turn on the news." he said.

"Mark, what's going on?" Sidney asked, worried.

"Just don't turn on the news. I'll be there soon." he said before he hung up.

"Mark! Mark!" she said before clicking the phone off.

"What's going on?" Ray asked.

"Turn the t.v. off, Ray."

"Why?" Ray asked.

"Sidney, what's going on?" Tatum asked nervously.

"Sidney! Sidney!" Neal yelled, calling from the bottom of the staircase.

"Don't turn the t.v. back on. Stay up here." she said before walking out of Ray's room, shutting the door behind her.

"Somethin's up." Ray said, sitting up on his bed.

"I'm callin' Dad's phone." she said, trying unsuccessfully.

Sidney walked to the stairs and began down them. "Dad, something's going on. Mark just called and said not to turn on the news. He's on his way home." she said as she got off the very last step.

"Sidney..." Neal said. He looked his daughter in the eyes.

"You turn the news on?" she asked, knowing he knew.

Neal's jaw trembled.

Sidney's jaw then started. "Someone was murdered?" she asked.

Neal nodded.

"Who?" Sidney demanded. "Who?" she yelled. She then walked began walking down the hall toward the livingroom. "I'll find out!" she said.

"Sidney! No!" Neal yelled, grabbing his daughter in the hall and stopping her.

"Daddy, let go of me!" she said, ready to cry.

Ray and Tatum heard the yelling and came out of his room and went into the hall, leaning over the banister, just seeing Sidney and Neal in the hallway.

"Oh, my gosh..." Tatum said as her Ray looked at each other.

Just then, Mark came rushing through the front door. "Sidney!" he yelled, rushing over to her and her father in the hall.

"Mark! What happened?" she asked, hysterical. "Who was murdered? Who?" she yelled.

"Sidney..." Mark said, about to tell her.

"And don't say...!"

Mark interrupted her and said in a low tone, "Gale and Dewey."

"NO!" Sidney yelled, her knees dropping and her father grabbing her. Mark grabbed her too and bent down with her.

Ray looked at Tatum who couldn't even speak. He grabbed her and pulled her to him and she pulled away. "No," she said in an almost whisper. "No," getting louder. "NO!" she screamed.

Sidney, Mark and Neal all turned and looked to see Tatum in Ray's arms, crying hysterically in the hallway upstairs.


End file.
